The present invention relates to a wiping device for windows of power vehicles. More particularly it relates to wiping devices which include a swingably movable wiping lever, a guiding piece connected with a swinging shaft, an elongated lifting element which extends radially to a swinging axis and has a wiper arm provided with a wiping blade.
Wiping devices of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such wiping devices is disclosed, for example, in the German document DE-PS No. 2,217,307. In the wiping device disclosed in this document, the pressure which presses the wiping blade against the window pane required for a satisfactory wiping quantity remains active also when the wiping device is turned off and the wiping blade is located in so-called storing or parking position. Action of weather upon rubber-like wiping strips provided in the wiping blade leads often to their deterioration so that they become unusable, since they are altered by deformation under the action of the above pressure. They do not fulfill their functions despite the fact that a mechanical wear does not take place or take place only to a small extent.
In another wiping device disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,306,980, the swingably driven wiping blade is unloaded from the pressure in its storage position in that the wiper arm runs on an inclined plane which is turnable in the storage position of the wiper arm. Depending on the height of the ramp-shaped inclined plane, the wiping blade is unloaded or completely removed from the pane.
The existing wiping devices can be further improved in many aspects.